


I wasn`t expecting that

by Querion



Series: Loving Seven [6]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: The crew of Voyager continues on their way home. They have the space folding drive at their disposal but they have agreed not to use it because of the complications it may cause to the young crew members on board. They also have upgraded star charts which make them navigate through safe space. Janeway is unusually  restless. Her girlfriend decides to help, leading to pleasant complications.





	1. Oops!

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of the Loving Seven series.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn and Seven are going to be parents again. Saoirse Janeway starts "big school."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 6 of the "Loving Seven" series.

Seven of Nine stood at the captain`s quarter`s entrance and waited for their daughter and the captain to appear from the bedroom. Kathryn had adapted to the slow pace of their daughter and this morning was no different. Seven mused and thought of her girlfriend probably struggling to choose what clothes the little girl should wear. It was Janeway`s turn to get the toddler ready for school. Unknown to Seven, a lovely smile appeared on her face. The little girl, Saoirse Janeway, better known as "Cells" to the crew, was going to school on deck fifteen. This day was special as the girl was going to start her first year in primary school. She was only two years old but had completed all the required reception curriculum. The Doctor and Tal Celes, her instructors, had deemed her fit to handle a bit more challenge in the formal Federation education system. 

 

As the family walked down the corridor towards the turbo lift, Commander Chakotay appeared out of his quarters holding hands with crewman Marla Gilmore. Seven raised an eyebrow at the gesture and discreetly looked at Kathryn. Janeway subtly looked at her second in command and Marla. `They seemed to glow this morning. I wonder what they were up to.` She wondered idly then she decided to talk to them. She saw Marla crouch and talk to Cells. She congratulated the toddler for finishing her reception education. Janeway decided to wait for Marla to finish talking to her daughter.

 _"Hello Saiorse. You look very smart in your uniform. Are you going to start the big school today? Congratulations."_ Marla stood up to her full height and bent down a bit to shake the little girl`s hand formally. Janeway watched in amused silence to see her two year old daughter standing with her tiny hands behind her back as she listened to Marla complimenting her. When Gilmore brought her hand closer, Cells brought hers and fitted it into Gilmore`s hand. She turned to her captain Mother as if to ask her what she should do next. Janeway nodded her head. Cells shook the hand once and thanked the tall woman.

" _Thank you."_ Cells said and smiled.

 _"Captain, she is very well behaved. Such a lovely child."_ Gilmore said. Seven watched as her girlfriend blushed. The Borg mother knew that Kathryn did not like being complemented on, an inefficient trait to have, but she had since learned to accept Kathryn Janeway with all her flaws and strengths. She was perfection to the ex drone.

" _She is a Janeway, after all."_ Chakotay agreed with Marla. Janeway feigned outrage at her first officer and decided to talk about something else in order to take attention off herself and her family.

 _So commander, are you and Marla..."_ She left the words unfinished and pointed back and forth at the commander and the crewman. She watched with fascination as she watched Marla`s face flush and the commander smile at her. 

_"You could say that, we`re still working on some things. We`ll let you know of our progress."_

_"Well, congratulations both. Seven and i will be waiting for an invitation soon."_ Janeway said as the lift took them to deck fifteen, where the Voyager the classrooms were located. 

" _So Darling, what are you going to do on your day off work?"_ Kathryn asked as they got off the turbo lift on deck fifteen. Cells walked ahead of them. She looked very smart in her dark blue skirt, light blue blouse, dark blue jacket, black stockings and black shoes. Kathryn has  done her strawberry blonde hair in a neat pony tail. A small pink ruck sack, containing a single bright red padd and her toy duck, was neatly strapped to her back. Cells looked back to see her parents walking slowly

" _Mummy, Mamma, hurry up. Don't want to be late!"_ The eager little girl said causing her parents to smile.

" _She's growing so fast."_ Janeway said and held her girlfriend's hand. Seven kissed her on the lips and pulled Kathryn’s hand so they could catch up with their little girl. 

" _Yes Kathryn, she is. Cells is two years old now and i am ready to expand our collective. It will give her brothers and sisters to play with."_ Seven said in an even tone.

 

Janeway, who was now walking along side her girlfriend, suddenly froze to the spot. She looked at her girlfriend`s back and shook her head. Seven also stopped to see why her lover had stopped walking.

_"Seven, please tell me you didn`t just say that?"_

_"Kathryn, what did i do wrong?"_ The blonde asked innocently.

 _"I have just recently stopped breastfeeding Cells. She has just recently been potty trained, can`t we relax a bit before we thing about expanding our collective?"_ Janeway tried to reason with the other parent. Somehow she knew that it was all futile. When Seven put her mind into a project she rarely gave up. She would see to its completion.

" _Very well. I will carry the sub units myself, if you are not woman enough to do so!"_ The blonde challenged her girlfriend with a raised eye brow. They had to stop talking when they heard laughter and foot steps coming round the corridor. Soon Icheb, Mezoti, Naomi Wildman, the twins Azan and Rebi, appeared from the turbo lift. They politely greeted the captain and Seven and continued down the corridor towards the classrooms.

 

Meanwhile Cells had disappeared from view and had let herself into the new classroom. Tal Celes was waiting for her. She welcomed the little girl and showed her where to put her things. Celes wondered where the girl`s parents` were. She peered down the corridor just in time to see Seven pull the captain`s hand and that Janeway seemed to be reluctant to walk. Celes did not want to think what may have transpired between the two. It was like watching one`s parents getting freaky in public.

" _Hello, Captain, Seven. Cells is very excited about her new school year. She understand a bit that things are going to be different from what she is used to. We will take things slowly to ease her into the curriculum."_ The young teacher said to the parents formally as she stood with the girl`s parents in the corridor.

 _"Thank you, Celes, for all you have done for Saoirse. We greatly appreciate it. She loves school and sometimes i get tired answering her questions. Her mother, here, does it better than i do."_ The three adults laughed.

" _Can we kiss her good bye?"_

" _Of course, captain."_

 

The parents went into the classroom and found Cells seated at a tiny purple chair with a purple desk in front of it, waiting for the teacher to come in. When she saw her Mamma Seven walk to her, she stood up and reached up to kiss Seven on the cheek. She did the same to her captain Mother then went back to sit on the chair.  

 

" _So, Darling, what are you doing today, your day off?"_

 _"I am going to cook you and Cells a nice meal then i shall tidy up our daughter`s room. Currently it resembles a dwelling place of a Sus scrofa domesticus, albeit an adorable miniature one."_ Seven said dryly. It took Janeway a few moments to figure it out, when she did she laughed until tears streamed down her face. Seven did not think what she said was that funny and she made it known to her girlfriend.

 _"I do not believe this was amusing, Kathryn."_ Seven sighed which caused Kathryn to laugh some more. She was now leaning against her girlfriend`s shoulder where Seven held her closely. Suddenly the ex drone looked up and down the corridor then pulled Kathryn into a small alcove in the bulkhead. The alcove did not offer any concealment whatsoever, but it was the only " _private"_ place she could find. She kissed the captain senseless until Janeway became dizzy. Seven let her hands wander down the captain`s body. She undid the red command jacket`s zip fastener and squeezed her warm breasts. Janeway sighed happily, her eyes had slammed shut at the exquisite sensations. When she felt her nipples touched and Seven had brought one leg between her thighs, Janeway knew that things had gone a bit far and potentially out of control. She tried to tell Seven to stop but it all came out as a satisfied sexy moan. Finally she gently but firmly pushed her lover away from her body. Seven`s body felt hot, almost feverish. Janeway recognized the " _symptoms._ " It meant that she was not going to get any sleep that night. She sighed happily and leaned her head against her lover`s chest.

_"You know what, Darling? I`m all yours tonight. Do with me as you please."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really."_

 

The parents went their separate ways, Kathryn to the bridge, Seven headed back to their quarters.

 

That evening as the family had dinner together they talked about their day. Cells talked about her new class and the work she had done. She had just told her captain mother that a+a= 2a. Janeway wondered why a two year old toddler was taught algebra on her first year of primary school. She worried that Cells may be taught too much too soon but the EMH had already told her that Cells was not going to be overwhelmed because her curriculum included a lot of playing. As if on cue, the little girl took her captain mother`s spoon and then her Borg mother`s and explained to them that one spoon was the letter a, and the other spoon was another letter a. She placed them in one place and told them that now they were 2a. Kathryn and Seven clapped their hands as a reward for a well explained example. The little girl had a tiny lop sided smile on her face. Janeway saw Seven`s smile in the little girl while Seven saw Kathryn lop sided smile.

 

Seven had an intense look aimed at Kathryn. Janeway saw the look from across the table and shivered in anticipation. As they cleared the table, Seven found every opportunity she could get to touch Janeway. Kathryn prepared the little girl for bed then tucked her in for the night.

 

As the two adults lay in bed facing each other, Seven thought it was the right time to bring out the burning subject.

_"Kathryn, are you agreeable for us to expand our collective?"_

_"I`m not sure a starship is the right place to raise our child let alone children? I was hoping that we can do that once we get home. There`s plenty of land on my allocated plot in Indiana. We can build a big house and our kids can play in the big yard. So my answer is es and no."_ She waited with bated breath, she did not know what her girlfriend wanted exactly but she felt that she had given Seven a logical answer and since Seven likes logic then she should be able to understand what she was trying to say.

 

Seven of Nine was quiet for a long while. Kathryn was beginning to think that she was not going to say anything else. Seven abruptly sat up and looked at Kathryn with a terrified expression on her face.

_"Kathryn, i have a confession to make. I have injected myself with your DNA and mine. The Doctor has also infused my modified nanoprobes to aid in the process of fertilization. We are going to have twin girls. Currently they are two days old. I am really sorry for my lack of judgment, for not informing you. I am also sorry for not thinking things through. Where will we keep the children?"_

 

Kathryn Janeway was stuck for an answer. If this was ship`s business she could have easily formulated strategies, scenarios from where she would derive solutions. This, however, was too close to home, was a part of her and involved her family and girlfriend personally. Termination was out of the question. She loved the idea of a family. She loved life, her daughter, and now more daughters were on the way. Well, now they were just going to make do with whatever space they have in their quarters to accommodate a family of five until they get home in the Alpha Quadrant.

 

She looked at Seven who was sitting next to her, quietly, with a terrified expression on her face. `She was probably afraid that Kathryn may order her to terminate. Talk to her, comfort her.` Janeway`s little voice said. A few moments went by then Janeway cleared her throat.

 _"Darling,_   _congratulations. So we`re going to be parents again. You mean business, don`t you?"_ Janeway hugged her girlfriend and kissed her hotly on the mouth.  _"Next time please let me know, i would like to watch them being made as well, don`t you think i have the right to be included in all areas of our babies` lives too?"_

" _For that oversight i am truly sorry, Kathryn."_

" _I may have wanted to carry them this time, you know."_ Janeway pouted.

 _"You already carry a heavy burden of command, Kathryn. I did not think placing additional stresses on you would be a good idea."_ Seven said logically. 

" _I see your point."_ Janeway agreed.

 

A few moments had gone by as the women absorbed the information that they were going to be parents again. Janeway then lay her girlfriend flat on her back and made love to her slowly, passionately.

 


	2. Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven learns to read between the lines. She realizes that her lover was hurt by her actions when she went to the Doctor behind Kathryn`s back to conceive. Seven set to correct her actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think, oh, and a kudos would be nice :)

_"Are you alright, Kathryn?"_ Seven asked for the upteenth time when she woke her lover up. Kathryn was whimpering and crying in her sleep for four nights in a row. Whenever Seven wakes her up and asks her about the obvious nightmares, Janeway would simply downplay everything claiming that it was just a silly dream. She would turn to the other side of the bed, away from her lover. Of all the things Kathryn could do to hurt Seven`s feelings this action was the most effective.

_"Yeah, i`m fine, Love. Just go to sleep. I`ll be alright."_ Janeway always said the same thing, to Seven`s exasperation.

" _Shall we go to the Doctor in the morning?"_ Seven suggested helpfully.

_"I said i`m fine!"_ Kathryn snapped. She sighed when she realized that she was more upset about the incident of a few days ago than she thought. She sighed and turned back to face her lover.

" _Seven, please make love to me?"_ The blonde woman raised an eye brow at the sudden change in topics but she complied. That was her weakness and strength. Seven was quick to forgive her lover`s transgressions but she also never get to the bottom of Kathryn`s behaviour in doing so because when she forgave Janeway, the matter was always considered closed. There was no need to discuss it further, well, until something similar crops up again in the future then the couple realize that they should have taken some time to talk about things. 

 

Seven of Nine brought her long arms to embrace Kathryn. She felt the auburn haired woman snuggle up in the embrace, rest her head on Seven`s chest and sighed. A few minutes went by and they sat quietly. Finally Seven decided to use some of the tactics she had learned from the captain whenever she wanted a crew man to divulge information.

_"Talk to me Kathryn, please?"_ She tried but there was no reply. Seven was getting distressed within but her only outward sign was an unconscious tight embrace. Then she became even more determined to get Kathryn to talk. She was going to keep asking until Kathryn will either throw her out of the bedroom or tell her what she wanted to know.

" _Kathryn, i know what i did is unforgivable but could you at least talk to me, for Cells` sake? This drone cannot live without you. You and Cells are everything to me. You are my family. Do not blame the Doctor because i am the one who manipulated him, he assumed that we had both agreed to this. When he asked where you were i told him that you were busy, and now because of my immature oversight i was careless in my actions and i have lost your love and trust."_ Seven said miserably. Janeway remained silent. She was still curled up in the warm embrace. 

 

Janeway had a long think about her reaction to Seven`s good news, to the family`s good news. Things may have been done differently but now that the babies were a reality, she should have reacted differently, not make her lover feel guilty. Hell, she had been human longer than Seven and yet Seven seemed to fair better at it. She should be the one to lead bu example. Now the nightmares caused by her repressed emotions and anger were ruining their relationship. She must fix this now.

" _Darling, i am sorry for my reactions, that i made you feel guilty. I admit you surprised me but i`ve gotten over that. I am really happy for you, for us. Please do not think that you have offended me by what you did. We will probably do things which either of us won`t like. Will you ever forgive me for upsetting you and scaring you?"_

_"Yes, Kathryn. Will you forgive me as well?"_

" _Yes, my Darling, Seven. Always."_  Seven kissed Kathryn`s forehead and they stayed in the embrace a while longer.

 

Seven of Nine decided to make things more exciting for Kathryn. She was going to make love to Kathryn in random places of the ship, organize picnics and do a lot of little things for Kathryn. Tomorrow she was going to do something she has never done before.

 

Captain Janeway sat in the ready room attempting to finish crew evaluation reports. Starfleet was interested in how the lost ship was faring in the Delta Quadrant. So admiral Paris made it his personal project to read the Delta Report as he called it when it arrived in the monthly data stream, and send feedback. She still had residual anger but she was working on things.

 

Seven of Nine went to Astrometrics to do some work. Then she went to cargo bay 2 to regenerate for a while while her daughter was still at school and her girlfriend was still at work on the bridge. Seven moved behind the alcoves where she had constructed a secret room complete with a bed and another compartment wit a cooking unit and a reclamation unit. B`Elanna had helped her reroute power to the appropriate places. Seven was yet to tell Kathryn about the unauthorized modifications she made.

 

Seven walked into her secret bedroom armed with her new holo imager she uses to take Cells holo images and Kathryn`s. She locked the door with Borg encryption codes and stripped. She placed the holo imager on the top of a shelf and recorded herself touching herself. She recorded herself in many other poses wearing clothes and in the nude, lying on the bed and dancing to erotic music. Finally Seven of Nine activated the captain`s secret channel in the ready room remotely from cargo bay two.

_"Seven of Nine to Captain Janeway?"_

_"Yes, Seven, how can i help?"_

_"Kathryn, please activate your secret button under your desk. Use the encryption code i gave you. Seven out."_

 

Janeway smiled and wondered what her girlfriend was up to. When she did open the channel, Kathryn`s jaws lost cohesion and fell to the floor.


	3. Saucy cyber sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven decides to cheer her captain up.

Captain Janeway sat in the ready room, still working on crew evaluation reports. She was not really getting anywhere as her mind kept wandering back to the discussions she and her lover had. She felt betrayed by Seven and the Doctor and was angry at both of them. Yet she told Seven that she has forgiven her. Shouldn`t she had left things behind her by now? Janeway sighed. She knew she had a lot on her plate. The burden of command to worry about, but that was her job, her daughter, her girlfriend. Her girlfriend. Was this the source of her trepidation? That she did not really have much authority in her relationship with Seven because she was not married to the woman she loves? At the moment her family felt complete and yet not complete. She knew what she should do. Marry Seven. By the time the twins arrive she should have married her girlfriend.

 

Armed with the good thought Kathryn felt motivated to complete her work. She tapped at her console furiously to try and get things done. She was going to surprise her girlfriend by asking Seven to marry her. As she worked, a hail came through her comm badge.

" _Seven of Nine to captain Janeway?"_

_"Yes, Seven, how can i help?"_

_"Kathryn, please activate your secret button under your desk. Use the encryption code i gave you. Seven out."_

 

Janeway smiled and wondered what her girlfriend was up to. She was also nervous of what she might find, but Seven did not sound distressed or worried. If anything she sounded...excited? The captain did not know. She laughed out loud at her girlfriend knowing about the secret button under her desk. Her girlfriend was thorough. Kathryn`s mind took her back to the day Seven found out about the secret button. Janeway was watching her regenerate in the cargo bay two through her computer screen. Seven had raised an eye brow when she visited Kathryn in the ready room one afternoon.

_Kathryn sat at her desk looking intently at something on the computer screen in the ready room._

_She watched Seven walk into the cargo bay then sit on the dais for a while. Then the young woman stood up and went to set her regeneration sequence and stepped up into her alcove to regenerate._

_Janeway sighed and switched off the secure channel. What she was unaware of or ignored was the security camera in the cargo bay which Seven often checked. She suspected that Janeway watched her sleep so she managed to rig the system and hack into the captain`s computer just to prove her theory right. Of course Kathryn denied it when she was confronted but when presented with evidence she had no choice but to accept defeat. She claimed that the security camera in the cargo bay was to make sure Seven was safe while she regenerated, and that she trusted nobody else to ensure of her crew man`s safety than herself. Seven had smiled then._

 

The smug smile on Seven`s face then was an equivalent of the word _"Bingo!"_ or " _I knew it, you watch me sleep and i like it!"_

 

Back in the present Janeway opened the secure channel. She watched the screen but it was dark for a few seconds. Slowly the darkness gave to a glow equivalent to a few candles. When she squinted her eyes Janeway saw that there were a lot of candles scattered in a room she did not quite recognize. It was not their bedroom in their quarters. Was it the holodeck? She wondered. Then she saw that the bed was made up with red, gold and blue sheets and they did not seem to be the usual Starfleet issued ones. Finally Seven appeared, she was standing next to the bed wearing a blue silk negligee and her golden hair was released from its usual confines. It now flowed gently down her shoulders. She slowly discarded the negligee slowly, peeling it off her shoulders first then down her torso. Finally when it was pooled at her feet she got onto the bed and lay flat on her back, naked. She started to fondle her nipples and touch herself while moaning and groaning...

 

Janeway`s breathing was getting faster. There was no other place she wanted to be but with Seven right then but she was still on duty and in the ready room. She should not be watching such things in the ready room. It was unprofessional and against everything she believed in, but Janeway could not take her eyes off the erotic sight. It was deliciously sinful. She watched some more and saw Seven heft a breast with one hand and brought it up to her full red lips. Then she sucked an erect nipple which elongated impressively as she did. Her other hand went down and touched herself between her widely spread legs. The camera zoomed in what she was doing between them. Janeway sighed and absentlymindedly brought her hand to her own erect nipple which she fondled. It felt delicious as it sent lots of little arrows and tingles throughout her which raced to concentrate themselves at her clit. She was getting aroused.

_"Seven..."_ Janeway moaned.  _"This is insubordination. Stop."_ Kathryn could not peel off her eyes off the heavenly sight of her lover pleasuring herself. She now looked at one of Seven`s meshed fingers circle the rim of her entrance then slowly penetrated it. Seven sighed. Then she pulled the finger out and brought it up to her lips and sucked on it. She had released the nipple from between her lips and had replaced it with the finger. Seven made erotic sounds which were partway between cries she made when Janeway made love to her in their quarters.

_"Oh my Darling..."_ Kathryn breathed while pinching her rock hard nipple through her black and red command jacket. Seven brought the hand back between her legs and parted the engorged larger lips to reveal the inner smaller ones. She then retracted the hood to reveal the erect clit from underneath. Fluid gushed out of the blonde woman as she slowly teased the clit back and forth, teasing herself for her lover to see. The sounds Seven made and the wet sounds her actions made were obscenely erotic. This coupled by the increased speed Seven manipulated her clit finally brought the young woman over the edge. Kathryn watched the screen as Seven threw her head back and screamed out her passion. 

_"Kathrynnn! Kathrynnn! Uhhhh! Uhhh!"_

 

At this point Janeway was gyrating her hips against the corner of her chair, seeking release. She felt her clit demanding contact but she was painfully aware that she could not do anything in her office. Then she pinched both her nipples hard and gyrated her hips fast. She felt herself getting very wet. Finally she climaxed right there in the ready room. Janeway`s head fell forward on the desk as she waited for her breathing to return to normal.

_"Seven of Nine, you`ll be the death of me. I`ll see you later."_ She promised and closed the secure channel.

 THE END.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter to conclude this section. I hope you`ve liked this entry. Please drop me a line to tell me what you think, and a kudos. 
> 
> See you in the next entry of the Loving Seven series.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome :)


End file.
